<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cash and Checks by sinofwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434626">Cash and Checks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting'>sinofwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cash and Checks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He shuffled his feet as Slim’s mom looked at him. He wasn’t sure if she was disappointed in him or just done with him.<br/>
“C’mon, dinner is just about to be done.” She tells him, letting him pass her before she closes the door.<br/>
He chuckles when Slim greets him with a bro hug and a slap on the shoulder. “You got rid of the mop.” He points out.<br/>
Kells nods, running a hand over the buzz cut. “Yeah, old man didn’t like it.”<br/>
Slim nods, after a moment, unsure if he meant the long hair from before or this new cut. “You ready for this last month of school and then being free.” He asks, leading him to the bedroom where he could put his duffel bag.<br/>
“I don’t think it matters. I’m not going to get a diploma, I’m only going because I respect your mom.” The freshly turned eighteen year old says, as he sets down the bag. “And thank you for letting my stay with you.”<br/>
Slim pats him on the back, “Don’t worry about man, besides it’s not like you aren’t working and shit. You bring money home.”<br/>
He nods, before remembering the cash in his pocket. “I know, she’ll tell me keep it and not to worry but, could you sneak this into her wallet.”<br/>
Slim eyes the wad that looks to be about two hundred dollars. “Yeah, where did you get this?”<br/>
He shrugs, “I’ve been saving. I knew that I would have to couch surf and I figured that if I had a little money it would help.”<br/>
Before Slim can say anything their being called for dinner. </p><p>Dinner is more silent than normal as Kells tries to figure out where the last part of the Allen family was. It’s not until he and Slim are cleaning up that she comes through the door, making a lot of noise, a large grin on her face, that makes him nearly stop breathing. She was two years older and while she wasn’t Slim’s siblings by blood, she might as well have been since they had taken her in when Slim was only four years old.</p><p>“Where’s mom?” She asks, nearly bouncing in place as she clutches an envelope in her hands.<br/>
“I’m right here, what’s going on?” The older woman asks.<br/>
The twenty year old only grins at her mother, pushing the envelope towards her. “Open it.” The teenagers watch in confusion as whatever is in it brings tears to the woman's eyes. “But, it’s only been a week.”<br/>
“I know.” Y/N says, before turning to the boys, taking the opened envelope so they can see. A curse leaves Slim’s mouth, while Kells’ only falls open. “How?”<br/>
She shrugs, “It's my new job. They pay weekly and that’s my first paycheck.”<br/>
This time it’s Kells who curses. It was so much money.</p><p>Taking back the envelope, she hugs her mom. “I’m going to go get changed, do you need anything while I go out?”<br/>
“You just got home. You haven’t had dinner.” She protests, half heartedly, still in shock.<br/>
“I know, I know. But, Kells and me will be home in two hours.” Y/N tells her mom, already moving towards her bedroom to change.<br/>
“Why am I coming with?” Kells asks, unsure as to why it was only him, instead of both him and Slim.<br/>
There’s no answer until she comes out of her room in a different outfit on. “Because you only turn eighteen once and I have a birthday present for you.” Before he can say anything, she’s grabbing his hand and dragging him outside. </p><p>When they get into her toyota, that had definitely seen better days, he looks at her. “Where are we going?”<br/>
“The bank.”<br/>
“My presents at the bank?” His eyebrows are raised.<br/>
She rolls her eyes, “No, I have to cash my check and then we are getting your present.” She glances over at him, taking in the new haircut. “I like your hair, it’s a lot better than what you had before.”<br/>
The way he turns in his seat because of her words, is only possible because he hadn’t put on his seatbelt. “How much do you like it?” When she laughs, he was surprised that it doesn’t hurt. Maybe because it doesn’t sound like she’s laughing at him.<br/>
She moves her head, pretending to contemplate it. “You are eighteen now.”<br/>
“Yeah.” His left hand moves to her knee, squeezing slightly.<br/>
“But, your still in high school.” She gently squeezes his hand, before moving it back to his own lap.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>